Tiva - Alphabet series of one-shots
by laprincesadelamor
Summary: What can I say about it? It's alphabet series of one-shot abou Tiva. If you want to know more just read it. / English isn't my native so I'm sorry for all errors.
1. A - ALWAYS HAD MY BACK

_Hi guys! :)  
I want to write alphabet series of Tiva. I want it so much and I hope I'll be able to write all alphabet and you'll like it. And I have to admit that this is my first story about Tiva and I'm so excited about it. And I want to say only one thing that English isn't my native so I'm really sorry for all of errors._

* * *

 **A - Always had my back**

It's another hot day in Israel.  
Both of them are sitting on the couch in Ziva's family house. But Tony can only think about it how she looks beautiful in the sunlight. Her hair are lighter and her olive skin is shining in the light. Tony is marvelling at her beauty for last hour. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.  
 _  
"Why?"_ – She asks  
 _  
"Why what?"_ – He asks confused  
 _  
"Why wanted you to find me so much? Why flew you up here to find me?"_ – Ziva makes inquiries about it.  
 _  
"What can I say. I can't live without you, I guess."_ – He answers with a laugh and for that Ziva also laughs.

They know why. The same words he said her when he found her in Somalia. These words appears that distant and humorous but for real all of this is the truth. They can't live without each other.

 _"I know. But you still could set out and leave me here alone"_ – She says quietly

 _"You know that I would never leave you. I wouldn't and I couldn't. You're my partner and my family." – He says frankly her when he he's looking in her eyes.  
_  
They're looking in each other's eyes. None of them moved. The connection between them is discernable. But none of them moved.  
 _  
"So I have to say thank you"_ – She says after a while and stands up.  
She began to walk uncertainly across the room. She began to walk unsteadily across the room and she tried doesn't look at him. She's afraid of that what she'll say him. She's afraid of that if she'll open her heart before him it'll end up like last time. She can't live with the thought that she can lose him. She can lose everyone but him. Without him she wouldn't survive all of that.  
 _  
"For what?"_ – His voice stopped her in a place. She turned slowly to him and she looks at him in a quiet awhile and finally she turned her feelings into the words.  
 _  
"For everything. For that you always have my back. Independent from that how much I hurt you and no matter where I go, you'll still have my back and you'll find me."_ – She says confidently

She looks into his eyes awhile and she bends to him and kiss him gently. He grabs her face in his hands and pull her close to him.  
They were kissing for hours.  
Because eventually they can admit that they're in love with each other.  
After all of these years when they were hiding their feelings, now they can be together.  
Now they can love and protect each other.


	2. B - BATHROOM

_Hi, guys!_  
 _I just wrote another Tiva one-shot from alphabet. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **B - Bathroom**

It's another ordinary day in NCIS office. Federal agents from Gibbs team were filling stacks of the papers.

Suddenly Ziva jumped to one's feet and went to the bathroom. She left behind her Dinozzo and McGee whose were confused of her behavior.

 _"What happened to her?"_ \- McGee asked.

 _"I don't know but I'll find out"_ \- Dinozzo said thoughtfully.

 _"Better you'll find out as fast as is possible, Dinozzo."_ \- Gibbs said when he entered into the room.

 _"Yes, boss"_ \- Dinozzo said and went after Ziva.

He stopped at the door of women's bathroom and he sighed. He pushed the door and walked into the bathroom. He noticed Ziva at the washbasin and in the mirror reflected her reflection in tears. He came slowly to her to not scare her.

 _"You can t sneak, Tony"_ \- she said with hoarse voice.

 _"You know I'm not ninja like you. But now you'll say what happened"_ \- Tony said.

The room was filled with silence for a minute.

 _"Today is the anniversary."_ \- Ziva said.

 _"Today is the anniversary of your father's death"_ \- Tony said when he recalled date.

 _"I know that he wasn't a good man but he was my father"_ \- Ziva started cry again and Tony hugged her.

 _"You're right. He wasn't a good man but he was your father. He brought you up and because of him you are who you are. Even if he betrayed you a few times he was your father. And it's normal that you miss him."_ \- Tony said.

Ziva picked her head up and looked at the man who was hugging her.

 _"Thank you"_ \- she said quietly.

 _"You don't have to thank me"_ \- Tony said and he wiped tears from her cheeks.

 _"I have to. Because you always know what I want to hear and what you have to do to calm me down."_ \- She said frankly.

 _"You always know what I want to hear, too"_ \- Tony said and he hugged her again.

 _"Really?"_ \- she asked.

 _"Yes. You always said proper words to me. You always say me the truth even if it's the worst truth."_ \- He said and kissed her in the forehead.

They stood in the silence for a while.

Both of them knew that all of their conversations in bathroom strengthen relationship. It was the place where they always talk frankly. It was their sanctuary.

McGee broke the silence when he ran into the bathroom and he said - _"We've the case. We've a dead marine."_

Three of the agents ran after their things and went with Gibbs to the car.


	3. C - COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU

_Hi, guys!_

 _First, I want to thank all of you for yours opinions. And I'm so happy that you like my writing._

 _Yesterday I wrote new one-shot. This's longer than former. And I hope you'll like it._

 _Enjoy! :)  
_

* * *

 **C - couldn't live without you**

Passed two weeks since when Gibbs' team returned from Somalia. Passed two weeks since when they saved Ziva. She didn't speak to them since they returned. She even didn't talk to them in plane.

She locked herself on them.

It's going by another weeks since Ziva's desk was empty. Many candidates were on her place. Many of them got the chance. But none of them was there for longer than one week because none of them was her. All of them tried to fill the empty place in this team but no one from team wanted to fill this empty place. The only person who could fill this emptiness was Ziva.  
Another candidate left team this morning after she hand in one's notice.

Two agents with their boss were sitting at their desk.

 _"So another one left"_ \- Tony said.

 _"If you were interested in this"_ \- Gibbs said while he was drinking coffe.

 _"None of them..."_ \- DiNozzo and McGee started.

 _"None of them are me"_ \- They heard voice of beautiful brunette.

Each of them turned away to her.

 _"Ziva? What are you doing here?"_ \- McGee asked.

 _"I.."_ \- Israeli started but when she looked at Tony she couldn't say anything. He looked straight into her eyes.

 _"Agent David, please come with me"_ \- Director Lance said who just arrived.

Each of agents followed her until the door of the Lance's office closed.

Timothy and Ziva were walking in the park and they were drinking coffe. They sat on the nearest bench. They were sitting quietly for a while.

 _"So are you back to us?"_ \- Timothy asked.

 _"It depends on the tests. Lance said that I have to do psychological tests. And then he'll decide."_ \- Brunette said while she was drinking coffe.

 _"Who is the psychologic?"_ \- Tim asked her.

 _"This one with man's hand and pretty eyes. But I wanted to meet with you because of different reason"_ \- Ziva answered.

 _"Which reason?"_ \- Tim asked.

 _"I wanted to say thank you. You saved me in Somalia. It was long time. But I had time to think through all of this and go forward."_ \- Ziva explained this.

 _"You went forward? It doesn't look like this. You still are avoiding Tony. It was his idea to go to Somalia."_ \- McGee said.

 _"I'm not avoiding him"_ \- Ziva said fast.

 _"Are you sure? Because it looks different"_ \- Tim said when his mobile started ringing.

McGee answered his phone and drove to the crime place. Ziva stayed alone in the park so she decided to back to her new apartment.

It was evening. The streets were wet from the rain. And Ziva was walking the streets. She wandered for few hours. Until she was close to Tony's house. She hadn't intention to go to him. Her feet led her there. She was standing at the door for a while. Finally she decided to knock to the door. After a minute DiNozzo appeared in the door.

 _"Ziva?"_ \- Agent asked in shock.

 _"Hi. I want to talk with you. "_ \- She said and Tony let her went into the house.

They moved to the living room and sat on the couch.

 _"So you want to talk about what?"_ \- Tony asked while he was looking at her.

Ziva got up from the couch and started to walk through the room.  
After a while she said - _"McGee said me what you did. He said that it was you who wanted to go to Somalia. So I want to say thank you."_

 _"You don't have to"_ \- Tony interrupted her and he came closer to her.

Ziva came closer to him and she could smelt completely his eau de cologne.

 _"I have to thank you. And I want to thank you. And don't interrupt me. "_ \- Ziva said. She took deep breath and continued what she started - _"You rescued me. But I can't understand why. I blamed you for Michael death but you were protecting me. You should hate me. I hurt you. But even if I did that you still are protecting me. You were thinking that I was dead and you went to avenge me and I can't understand why."_

 _" I said it in Somalia. But it looks like I have to say it again. I can't live without you. "_ \- Tony said and Ziva hugged him.

 _"Thank you. Thank you for all of that, Tony"_ \- Ziva whispered into his neck. For that Tony hugged her close to himself and said into her hair - _"I wouldn't live without my partner and my ninja"_

They were staying in this position for a long time. None of them didn't want to move.  
Eventually after these weeks everything it's the same again. And even better than ever. They forgave each other. They are friends again. They are team again.  
And they still are hiding their feeling to each other. They still didn't admit that they're in love with each other. But someday they'll say it.


	4. D - DANCE

_**Hi!**_  
 _ **It's another Tiva one-shot and this is about their dance in Berlin. This is how I imagine this scene. It's short but I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **D - Dance** _ **  
**_

Ziva left the bathroom and she was dressed in beautiful black dress. Tony was standing at the bar and he was drinking whiskey. When he heard like Ziva opened the door he turned up to her and he choked. Ziva stopped in halfway and Tony said to her – _"Wow. You look… You look beautiful."_

 _"Thank You"_ \- Ziva said with a smile.

 _"Shall we?"_ – He asked when he came up to her.

 _"Yes. Let's go"_ – She said and they left the room.

When they ran into the place their went to the bar and Tony ordered drinks for them. Ziva was looking for Bodnar but she couldn't find him anywhere.

 _"Drink"_ – Tony's voice pulled out her from looking for the killer of her father. Ziva turned up to her companion and he had the drink in his hand.

" _I don't want to"_ – She said while she was looking at the drink.

 _"Drink. You'll relax a little."_ – He said and she took the glass from his hand and she drank.

 _"And now let's go on the dance floor. We'll dance"_ – he said after a while and held her hand.

 _"But.."_ – Ziva started but Tony interrupted her with words – _"I don't accept any refusal."_

Ziva took his hand and they went at the dance floor.

Tony pulled her close to him and they started dancing.

They were dancing slowly at the rhythm of music and they were looking in each other eyes. After a while Ziva bended her head like she was trying to hide of something. Tony bended his head and asked her – _"What happened?"_

Ziva lifted her head and she started – _"I.."_

She cut off like she had to think what she wanted to say.

 _"What is it?"_ – Tony asked curiously.

She held a breath and said – _"When I was a little girl my dad dance with me and.."_

The woman looked in eyes of her partner who was listening focused on her.

 _"And he said that one day I'll be dancing with the man who deserve my love. And you're the first man with who I'm dancing"_ – Ziva said quietly.

Tony pulled her closer to him than ever and he asked – _"So what that mean to us? To you?"_

Ziva looked in his eyes again and said – _"I'm not sure. Not yet. But I want to try this completely and I want to know where all of this will lead us."_

 _"Us?"_ – Tony asked.

 _"Us. Together"_ – She answered and for that Tony kiss her softly like he was asking for a permission. Ziva grabbed him in the waist and she pulled him closer.

Since this moment they knew that this is the beginning of this what is between them.

Berlin is their new start.

Their common start.


	5. E - ELEVATOR

_Hi, guys!_  
 _I'm back with new one-shot from alphabet series and this is for letter E and the title is Elevator._

 _I hope you'll like it! Let me know what you think! :)_

* * *

It was Tuesday. Ziva was sitting in front of desk for several hours and she was filling a lot of documents. Finaly she decided she wasn't able to sit still there without coffee. So she took her things and got in the elevator. When doors were closing Tony ran into the elevator.

 _"I thought you're at home."_ \- Ziva said.

 _"Director wanted to talk me. Aren't you filling documents?"_ \- Tony asked.

 _"I have to but I can't do this without another cofffee."_ \- She answered.

 _"Now it's clear to me"_ \- Tony answered with smile and the elevator shaked and the lights turned off.

 _"You have to be kidding me!"_ \- Ziva shouted.

 _"I think it's not a joke. But look at the advantage which means that you stuck here with me."_ \- Tony said.

Ziva looked at him like she wanted to kill him and he added - _"Calm down, ninja"_

 _"How I can be calm when I'm stucking here with you when I should fill documents"_ \- Ziva was angry so she sat at the floor.

 _"You're nice like always"_ \- He said meanly.

 _"Can you be the one who aren't annoy me?"_ \- She asked loudly.

 _"Fine, but why are you angry because of the stupid papers?"_ \- He asked curiously.

 _"It's not about the papers"_ \- She said quietly.

 _"So about what?"_ \- He wanted to know.

 _"It doesn't matter"_ \- She ended up conversation and they were sitting in the quiet for minutes.

On Ziva's face showed that she is thinking about something and she can't decide to do it something. Tony was trying to geuss what it's happening on her mind but he couldn't do that. He didn't want to ask her because he knew if he asked she'll be mad at him. He decided to wait untill she said what is going on. Finally she'll do that because they're friends.

Suddenly after hour Ziva stood up and started walking nervously in round and round.

After a while she stopped and looked at him. She looked into his eyes and said - _"It's about that I can't be with you in the same place"_

 _"Why not?"_ \- Dinozzo stood up and asked her.

 _"Because.. Because I'm afraid of what I can do. I'm afraid of how I react to you. I'm afraid of I feel when I'm with you"_ \- she said on one inhale and for that he walked close to her and grabbed her face in the hands and said quietly - _"So don't afraid. Let you feel that"_ \- and he kissed her.

And in that moment the lights turned on and the elevator got off the ground again.

Both of them got off the elevator with smile and they were holding hands and they rode to home.

Non of them backed to the office till the morning. They were trying to pretend that nothing changed that Gibbs couldn't find out they broke his rules.

But he knew it and when he saw them he just started smile to himself because he knew that this day will come.

And he knew that two of his best agents are in love and the eventually found a happiness which they were looking for ages.


End file.
